Dragon Ball CT
Age 807: Buu grants Goku one day to prepare for their fight. Fearing for his family's lives Krillin decides to leave the Dragon World, in the hopes to find some place where he can live with his family in peace. At a request to Bulma he leaves with his family to find a new world aboard one of Capsul Corp's Spacecraft. Before leaving the local group of stars near the Dragon World, Krillin recieves a final message from King Kai, begging him to never come back, as Kid Buu is systematically destroyed most of the worlds in the area and is currently fighting Goku in a sealed off Other World. He directs them to a planet they can live on in peace. *Age 817: After more than a decade in cold sleep Krillin and his family arrive at the small world they were told about by King Kai. It is populated largely by humans, and there are now high power levels for light years. *Age 818: Krillin records his tales from the dragon world and sells them to an aspiring animation artist in Japan. They inspire a manga, an Anime series, and several movies. He lives off of 10% of the royalties in peace with his family in Hokkaido. *Age 825: Planet Earth, 2011 CE: Theo Bell, a student at ASU in the United States is informed that his father and sister have been murdered at the hands of his estranged uncle, who is now taking refuge with his cousin. Torn by grief and a terrible pain of loss unlike any he has felt before Theo undergoes a transformation never before seen on Earth. His eyes turn green, his hair turns golden blond, and he is filled with strength he has never known. With this new found power, Theo does the only thing he can think of with all of the pain in his heart, he makes his way north and takes revenge on his uncle and cousin. *Age 826: Theo eventually finds Krillin living on a small island in the Pacific. He beggs the old hermit to teach him how to control his power. At first Krillin refuses to believe he is remarkable in the slightest, Theo, still not able to tranform into a Super Siayan at will, is overcome by anger and briefly transforms. Krillin agrees to train him. *Age 829: After three years of training with Krillin, C18, and his grandchildren, Theo is still unable to transform into a Super Saiyan without huge expendetures of energy. He says his goodbyes and leaves to seek out other martial artists who may be able to help him. *Age 831 March 14th: Two years after Theo's departure, retired Mixed Martial Arts champion Chuck, "The Ice Man," Liddel organizes the world's first Global Mixed Martial Arts Tournament, to be held in Rio DeJanero. Krillin is persuaded by his grandchildren and strangely enough his wife to at least attend. Upon arriving they meet a very different Theo. No longer the restless and angry man they knew, Theo has trained with the world's greatest martial arts masters and has learned to control his emotions. *March 15th: Theo, C18, and Krillin's Two Grandchildren Mai and Goku enter into the Tournament finals, all agreeing to keep their Kai powers consealed. Theo demonstraits a mastery of Krav Maga and Northern Shiao Len fighting styles on top with the Turtle Style taught by Krillin. He and C18 easily make it to the quarter finals along with Mai and Goku. *March 16th: Theo and Goku face off in the semi-finals, though Goku is severly outmatched by his old training partner; while Mai is quickly tossed out of the ring by her grandmother. *March 17th: Theo and C18 face eachother in the finals. The fight starts much like the others with 18 and Theo keeping their power concealed and simply demonstrating their respective skills as martial artists. Theo, however pushes 18 to reveal more of her strength after he pins her to the ground and holds her with an Arm Bar. As the fight goes on it continually intensifies with both fighters concealing less of their true power, but never actually using any Kai attacks. The croud is enthrawled by the fight, and eventually 18 unleashes her true power on Theo, again never using any Kai attacks, leaving the human-saiyan fighter on the defensive. Theo backs away and proclaims, "well, if you're taking the gloves off 18, then I guess I have to too." In a short burst of energy Theo transforms into a Super Saiyan with as much ease as Goku or Vegeta after years of training. The crowd is terrified but fascinated by the fighter's transformation, and the two continue to engage eachother with attacks that would kill the normal fighter. Eventually they lift into the sky and the battle continues with eachother trying to subdue the other. Eventually Theo throws 18 into the floor, knocking the cyborg unconcious. Theo is proclaimed the winner. *March 18th: Krillin is furious with the human-saiyan for blowing their cover, but the world is extactic with the thought of a real-life superhuman in their midst. * TBC *Age 855: A tiny inert cell left over from Cell is found by what is left of Cooler's decaying corpse. The remains of the Big Gete Star revive it and in so doing bring Cell and Cooler back into existance. Cell absorbs Cooler with ease and makes his way for a very familiar power level on Earth. *Age 856: Theo, weakened and bloodied from the battle with cell asks that the President to prepare for a nuclear strike on the Algerian desert if he cannot finish off Cell. In a desperation attempt he lets all of his power flow unrestrained from his body in a colossal explosion that wipes Cell, and himself from the world. *Age 767 May 12th : Over the sky of an island 9 miles south west of South City, an awesome explosion occurs 10 miles above the city. While the population is unharmed by the blast the Z fighters stare up as a single figure falls to the Earth. Gohan rushes to catch the man and takes him back to the rest of the Z fighters. The surprise is unwelcome as the Androids are expected to appear at any minute. The man is roughly 6'1'' tall and is horribly beaten. The fighters assume it is the work of the androids and give the man one of their senzu beans to keep him alive. While healed he remains unconscious. Bulma keeps the man in her cruiser until the androids appear and leaves, with a heart disease stricken Goku for the Kame House.'' *Age 767 May 15th: Theo finally comes out of his catatonic state and tells Chi Chi, Gohan, and Bulma of the future he is from. He tells them about the SSj2 state, the fusion technique, and that he can easily beat the cell of this time. He flys off to confront cell just as he begins to make his way towards the islands to absorb Android 18. Cell is easily beaten by a SSj2 Theo; but just as he prepares to finish Cell off, the future Cell arrives, having also been carried into the past by the explosion. He throws Theo to the ground and absorbs semi-perfect Cell, becoming stronger than ever. *Age 767 May 16th: Theo and Goku make there way with the rest of the Z fighters to Kami's lookout. Theo tells them of the fusion technique and after showing everyone the SSj2 state, advises that everyone train as they normally would, but tells Goku and Vegeta that they must only stay in the Hyberbolic Time Chamber for 8 months each, which will give him enough time to teach both of them how to become SSj2s and fuse. *Age 767 May 18th: Cell Absorbs androids 16 and 18, becoming twice as strong as he was when he absorbed Cooler. Theo teaches Tien and Yamcha how to fuse. Now Tiencha, he leaves with Vegeta and Trunks to buy Goku and Gohan time to train. *Age 767 May 19th: Theo, Goku, and Vegeta emerge from the time chamber after a year of training. Vegeta and Goku have both ascended to SSj2s, and are ready to fight Cell in the Cell games rematch. *Age 767 May 21st: Theo is the first to fight Cell, and is killed. Vegeta and Goku fuse to become Gogeta and after a great battle completely destory Cell. 18, Theo, and all the other good people who died due to both Cells are revived. *Age 767 November: Goten is born. *Age 770: Krillin Marries 18, Goku is the best man. Theo goes to work for Bulma and begins a technological exchange. *Age 773: Theo enters the hyperbolic time chamber in preperation for Majin Buu. *Age 774: Gohan finishes his first year at Orange Star High. Theo, now a professor at the school while still working for Capsule Corp. designs his Great Saiyaman suit. Versed in comics from Earth, it doesn't look nearly as absurd as Bulma's. *Age 774 May 7th: the Z fighters head for the world tournament. Theo meets with Supreme Kai and informs him of the situation and asks that he take Gohan to their world to break old Kai free and unlock Gohan's sleeping powers. The Z fighters are all aware of the task before them and leave to confront Majin Buu. Theo is taken over by Babidi and reveals that he has discovered how to become a SSj3. Majin Theo explains to Gogeta that he has always felt out of place in the Dragon World, and filled with guilt for his parent's death, it was these emotions that made him the ideal warrior for Babidi. Majin Theo easily defeats Gogeta, and releases Majin Buu. After nearly killing Krillin's daughter Marin, Theo breaks free of Babidi's curse, splitting with the weaker evil half of himself that had been with him since the death of his parents. Buu absorbs this evil Theo, and becomes Super Buu. *Age 774 May 8th: Theo, Goku and Vegeta flee to Kami's lookout. He explain's the situation and asks for Supreme Kai to teleport him to the Kai world to examine Gohan's progress while Gogeta and Gotenks enter the Hyperbolic time chamber to try and become SSj3s. *Age 774 May 9th: Most of the human populace is dead, and Gohan's sleeping powers have been unlocked. He travels to Earth and with Theo they begin there battle with Super Buu. When Gogeta and Gotenks emerge from the time chamber they rendevous with Gohan and Theo and together the fused warriors become SSJ3s. In Four Man Kamehameha Super Buu is defeated on the Dragon World. *Age 778: Theo leaves for Earth in a time stream drive space ship modified from Trunk's old time machine. *Age 780: Pan is Born *Age 784: Theo returns from Earth to fight in the 28th Tenkaichi Budokai. In the final battle he defeats Goku, both men have achieved the SSj3 state. Theo leaves for Earth to form Deep Space Enterprises a trade firm intended to being interstellar shipping between Earth and the Dragon world. *Age 787: Theo meets Mia Steel on Earth. The two quickly develop a romantic relationship. *Age 789: Theo is too late to stop Emperor Pilaf just before he makes the wish with the black star balls, Goku is reduced to a child as he was in the orgional timeline. As an act of pennance Theo pilots the ship to find the black star balls culminating in the battle with Babi. While Babi is virtually unstoppable, the Z warriors have a trick up there sleeves. Bulma had prepared a Blutz wave generator years before after Theo had warned her that they might need an ace in the hole if another great fighter should appear again. All of the Saiyans are transformed into SSJ4s and easily overwhelm Babi, save for Theo who didn't think that the Generator would effect his mixed DNA. *Age 790: The hole to hell opens and Dr. Gero returns with a new creation called Alpha. In the ensuing chaos Alpha absorbs all of Gero's old creations, and confront's Theo. Dr. Gero reveals that it was he who sent that single Genetic modification pellet into the past to create the ultimate warrior to destroy Goku, and that Theo is that ultimate warrior, reffering to him as Omega. Theo explains that he's one of the good guys, but before he can finish his sentence Alpha absorbs him. Gero, not willing to make the same mistake with an artificial lifeform twice, places his brain in Alpha's body and proceeds to reak havok on the Earth. *Age 791: One year has passed since Theo was absorbed by Alpha Gero and it has become clear that so long as Theo and 18 remain in Gero's body, he will never be able to destroy the Z Fighters without being held back from within. Purging the two from his body they are left void of their powers. Theo and 18 are taken back to Capsul Corp by Pan and Gotenks, where Theo reveals his ultimate Plan B. A genetic copy of his old genome that Gero had given him. After a day in stasis Theo awakens his powers restored. But to stop Alpha Gero, Theo enfuses himself with Blutz waves and becomes a SSJ4, or at least his equivalent to it. Now more powerful than ever, Theo and the Z fighters leave to destroy Alpha Gero. *Age 792: After defeating Alpha Gero Theo has retired in peace. A treaty is signed between the nations of Earth and the Dragon world opening trade between the two planets. Earth benifit's greatly from the technological exchange, and the Dragon world benifits culturally. *Age 793: The Cold War on Earth ends in 1955 CE. During the year Theo and Mia have their first child, a girl named Nell. Pan becomes a super saiyan. *Age 799: All of the planets between Earth and the Dragon World now trade openly between each other. Knowllege Flow and commerce between worlds creates a new era of Peace. Pan marries Trunks. *Age 800: Goten marries Bulla. Krillin becomes the new Turtle Hermit once Master Roshi officially retires. *Age 849: Theo now 109 years old, realizes that he, unlike his friends, has long since stopped aging, even by Saiyan standards. He resolves that he will most likely never die. *Age 866: Vegeta is the last of the first Z fighters to die save for Krillin who has now become the Turtle Hermit. Theo, having never taken gene recycling treatments, continues to look like a man in his early 40s at worst. *Age 884: Goku Jr. is born; Theo has become the Eagle Hermit on Earth, and promises to train Goku Jr. with Pan's permission. *Age 893: Theo returns to the Dragon World to train Goku Jr. and Vegeta Jr. The two boys have already become super saiyans, and Theo intends to teach them the fusion technique as he did their great great grandparents. *Age 895: At the World Marshal Arts Tournament Goku Jr. looses to Vegeta Jr. in the Junior tournament. Category:Dragon Ball CT Category:Fan Fiction Category:Lists